


Where the Currents Lead [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 05, Stream of Consciousness, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by juniperphoenix. A meditation on Mulder in his element.When his brain has no one else to talk to it talks to itself, and swimming is his most solitary exercise.





	Where the Currents Lead [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Currents Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111) by [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/where_the_currents_lead/%5bX-Files%5d%20Where%20the%20Currents%20Lead.mp3) (16.1 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/where_the_currents_lead/%5bX-Files%5d%20Where%20the%20Currents%20Lead.m4b) (8.5 MB).

Length: 16:48  


Cover art and m4b conversion by Cybel.


End file.
